


A lullaby for a monster child

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Eclipsa sings her child a lullaby, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Music, Other, this song makes me cry every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: In tribute to my childhood, I would listen to this song before bedWhen the children cry - white lionYou’re all I need- white lion





	A lullaby for a monster child

Mama can you sing me a lullaby?  
Of course anything for my little pudding pop 

Little child dry your crying eyes  
How can I explain the fear you feel inside  
'Cause you were born into this evil world  
Where man is killing man and no one knows just why  
What have we become just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed you must build again  
When the children cry let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing then the new world begins  
Little child you must show the way  
To a better day for all the young  
'Cause you were born for all the world to see   
That we all can live with love and peace  
No more presidents and all the wars will end  
One united world under God  
When the children cry let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing then the new world begins  
What have we become just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed you must build again  
No more presidents and all the wars will end  
One united world under God  
When the children cry let them know we tried  
When the children fight let them know it ain't right  
When the children pray let them know the way  
'Cause when the children sing then the new world begins

Wow that was beautiful, can you please sing another?  
Alright meteora, but after this you’re going to bed.

I know that she's waiting  
For me to say forever  
I know that I sometimes  
Just don't know how to tell her  
I want to hold and kiss her  
Give her my love  
Make her believe  
'Cause she doesn't know  
She doesn't know  
You're all I need beside me girl  
You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
I know that she's always  
There when I need her loving  
I know that I've never  
Told her how much I love her  
I see her face before me  
I look in her eyes  
Wondering why  
She doesn't know  
She doesn't know  
You're all I need beside me girl  
You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
Say, say that you'll be there  
Whenever I reach out  
To feel your hand in mine  
Stay, stay within my heart  
Whenever I'm alone  
I'll know that you are there  
You're all I need beside me girl  
You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
You're all I need  
All that I need  
Is for you to believe  
All that I need  
Is "you"

Meteora finally fell asleep and eclipsa felt asleep due to too much singing.


End file.
